


月と君を全て手に

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Summary: 卡里古拉舞台剧，带一句天体组+一个mob片段
Relationships: Mob/Suda Masaki, Takasugi Mahiro/Suda Masaki





	1. 08/2019

这回菅田演不讲道理的乱暴国君，不是什么现实角色，也没有太多实际参照物。剧本自带冠冕堂皇的哲学前缀：存在主义。他通读一遍，说不清是怎么个存在，只觉得格外虚无缥缈，所谓的存在属性荡然无存，像个幽幽盘旋在幕间的悖论。所以到了第二遍就早早放弃与哲学扯上关系，开始潜心役作り。

他倒在床上背词，沉甸甸的一百多页，刚翻过小半，手一软本子砸到脸上，索性闭了眼躺几分钟，没睡着，又把本子挪开重见了天日。想到他的角色也不睡觉，突然产生几分幻觉：自己注定要抛弃睡眠。

可是，他不睡觉又会做什么呢。

——天色完全沉下来后Caligula身边的人纷纷散去，没有人再往国家金库里送钱，没有人再对他无理取闹的命令俯首帖耳，也不会有人因他而丧失性命了。夜晚总是孤独又安宁的，而他也总是睡得很少，始终迷信着神是无所不能的：只要不睡觉，不可能就变成可能了，不可能就都落入自己手中了。然后他又会从床上坐起来，在一片黑暗中睁开眼，后脑传来些微钝痛，从睡眠中脱离的那种钝痛。他甚至会爬下床走进庭院，低着头踱来踱去，看起来似乎褪去了白日里那身高傲的外衣。但他怎么能不高傲呢？只是在夜间需要更加小心地看路而已。他偶尔仰起头来瞧两眼月亮，还有周围缀着的稀稀落落的星点，再抬起手来，手心挡住天上那个圆满的、灰白色的洞，五指在月光下镀了微弱的亮色。他蜷起手指握拳，空空抓了一把微风，气流也迅速从指隙流走。多么令人遗憾的事，日思夜想却仍旧没有得到月亮，即便不睡觉也还是摸不着月亮。明明已经完全自由了，完全随心所欲了，为什么还是会有得不到的东西？直到天空开始泛白，月亮的轮廓不再清晰，最终隐去。Caligula也愈加焦躁，就像是被日出点着了性格里最易燃的部分，于是快步回到屋里，喊来Hélicon，让他去把Scipion叫来。

想到这里菅田猛地睁开眼，自责天马行空跑得太远：Caligula的夜晚怎么会与更多角色有关？但只是有一种模糊不清的预感，好像只有Scipion出场后故事才能继续下去。

意外的是最先出场的既非诗人仆人也非情人仇人，而是他忘了算进日程里的发情期。排山倒海的热潮在体内翻涌，因为干渴于情欲而变成一滩搁浅的鱼，躁热潮湿的身体无助地颤动。体温被药物压下来后还要镇定自若地去工作——稽古场从不关心这些，到台上去你不是你，性别也就连同自我一起抛弃。

Alpha总是很敏感。早前落幕时高杉站在菅田边上，已经闻出一点不对劲，心生大胆猜测但对他人隐私并无过多兴致，左鼻孔进右鼻孔出也没在意。直到下台看对方金光四射的汗水从颈侧哗哗淌到肩窝，才贴近了试探着问菅田さん没事吧。（他这回客套地称呼菅田さん，仿佛全然忘记他们多少年前也是坐一间教室的同级生，但毕竟他从那时起就是病入膏肓的人見知り，如今也不见多少改进。）

菅田冲他虚弱地笑一下：没事。

看起来可不像没事。高杉本来是想这样说的，来回斟酌后仍是在礼貌和关切中选了前者。

不料五分钟后二人在男洗手间重逢，菅田双手撑在洗手台上，惨白的肤色里晕开透明的粉红。高杉火眼金睛瞧见半截银色针头，才注意到一支注射器压在菅田手心。或许是二人独处的场景更能给人勇气，高杉终于追了一句：真的不要紧吗不用勉强的哦……

菅田也不掩饰，颓然微笑：这也没办法啦。

如今高杉再一次认定性别果真是无法从相貌看出来。前一次是自己生得漂亮被认错性别领进事务所大门，连前辈都是清一色的女性。他高二时分化成A，捏着单子去找马内甲，两个人大眼瞪小眼，互相摸不清内心戏。马内甲用狐疑眼光上下打量他，一度以为体检报告出了问题，最后不情不愿地说服自己：眼前的高中生固然精致，但已褪了小时候雌雄莫辨的甜美气质。高杉觉得这事不能怪自己，但又无处甩锅，转念一想自己好歹是个假面骑士，分化成A也没什么毛病。他后来跟为数不多的同性朋友倒苦水，结果对方安慰说是A是O都没有关系啊我还是一样喜欢你。这声东击西的表白把人吓得不轻，高杉尬笑两声没有回应。少女漫画他也看得多，套路都拎得明明白白，但意外地苦手于自己的应对场合。后来两家片场搞合体，他们关系悄咪咪更上一层楼，才终于抓着男子高中生的最末期谈了场恋爱，尽管两个A在一起的情况并不多见。所以如今面对来自菅田的信息素，高杉一时难以消化这尴尬的事实，天知道皮套底下各有不同命运。

不同命运也就不该有太多交集，可是高杉素来擅长找角落，次日推开隔壁道具室的门时被高浓度的Omega信息素逼出一点自己的味道，呛了两口后定睛一看是被发情热折磨得奄奄一息的座长。而菅田在闻到对方不经意被引出的味道时抬起脸，尽力压住嗓音里的震颤，轻声问难道高杉くん是Alpha？

高杉点头。菅田随即垂了眼，像是连恐慌的力气都没有了，分分钟要举白旗，语气也软下来：真的抱歉。

人美心善的Alpha于心不忍，摇摇头说没事，打算救人水火。他怯生生地蹲下来平视菅田，语气真诚地伸出援手：需要我帮忙吗？但下一秒又隐隐担忧起过于积极的态度：自己既无乘人之危的狡猾也无穷凶极恶的强势，但如此一来会不会被误解成坏人？

事实上菅田入行以来一般也不找普通同事解决生理问题，但火烧眉毛的时候连原则问题都要稍稍往后。他有点自暴自弃地想，结果真的要Scipion出场啊。

可是清醒的一方仍在纠结原则问题：打炮究竟该不该接吻。他拘谨地踌躇半天仍是不好意思压到人前，怕对方事后清醒过来找他一一细数罪行。菅田一眼看穿，觉得可爱，深谙世事地笑他：不要有顾虑呀，我自己负责就好。高杉闻言不好意思地低下头舔了舔嘴唇，然后手被菅田捉住，慢慢滑到下面去。

两个人都做得轻手轻脚，甚至可以说有点心不在焉，像是完成什么迫不得已的任务，该做的都做到位了但也绝没有半点越界。又或者说他们根本无法想着对方，生怕再想下去就会使生理冲动膨胀到压过理智，危险举动也就迫近在弦上不得不发。尽管如此，菅田仍不否认自己大抵是更为主动的一方，无论如何他要多吃三年饭，解决生理问题上也更懂得如何同时取悦对方和自己。

所以高杉压着脸咬上去的时候听见菅田改口念了他下面的名字，mahiro，三个音节和支离破碎的吐息一起颤在唇舌间的空气上，听起来是绵软温湿的情调。他几乎不曾听过自己的名字被如此色情地念出来（除了上面提到的前男友的场合），在这种突如其来的亲昵面前愈加急切。与此同时产生的还有一种莫名其妙的实感，Scipion被宠爱的实感——为什么不是自己，怎么可能是自己呢？复杂情绪的驱使下他终于主动地动了两下，又赶在突破阈值前退出来。

两个人几乎是同时弄脏了地板，眼神涣散地盯着屋内照明在液体表面的反光。高杉先回过神来注意到他们仍有半身贴在一起，再往回想觉得这种经历依然令人难以置信，心惊胆战地想要挪开时却被人从肩上圈住。菅田探身意欲接吻，又在即将触到时停下来往回缩，遗憾地想自己没理由再得寸进尺地强迫对方。但这一次高杉主动贴了过去，安抚似地用柔软的嘴唇一下下慢慢蹭，一直蹭到耳边问，这样真的不要紧吗，和我。菅田当然知道他问的是什么，更清楚自己绝不会随便找人临时标记，遂笑答，因为高杉くん看起来足够可靠。

这话说得相当暧昧，高杉犹豫了一秒来判断究竟是座长信口雌黄还是他们果真箭头成双，最后决定归因于发情期吊桥效应的作用力与反作用力，半是自欺欺人地告诉自己，只要不心动就仍是两身清白。

但他们从来就不可能清白。役者的荣耀是献身和自我受难*，于是在另一个不为人知的空间里，剧本被改写，命运被重置：Scipion嘴上认定Caligula是自掘坟墓，却陪他一同跌入这墓冢，历经最激烈的云雨后共同迎来黎明。Caligula深渊一样的黑夜里注定有Scipion，说的也就是这样一回事了。

*加缪《西西弗神话》


	2. 03/2019

任性佯狂的古罗马皇帝被反叛者谋杀，没有摘来月亮，没有得到幸福，没能超越神灵也没能实现永生，反抗命运无果更无法拯救自我。他始终逃不出非理性的圈套，在虚无主义的深渊里垂直下坠万丈，不曾触及真正的自由。最后只留了两句话：历史上见；我还活着。  
他也的确活下来，回到乐屋脱掉惊世骇俗的疯癫也剥去目中无人的孤傲，掩在下面的是温软本色，乖巧到连琳琅腰肢被摔冰凉坚硬的桌上也不愿掉一滴泪，只用倔强地抬起水光潋滟的双眼望着不速之客。  
自作自受。他垂下眼试图用睫羽的阴翳掩藏起不甘与懊恼。早知道要变成这样，自己根本就不该在对方进来的时候贴上去索吻。  
纯黑的衣装看起来相当易碎，长裤早早被褪掉收整到一旁，显然是担心沾上什么让人面红耳赤的物证。只有上衣堪堪挂在手臂，裸露的侧颈和胸口还留着被侵犯的深色痕迹。躯体才是真正的易碎品。他被那人纤长的手指轻易攫住脚踝提起一条腿，在毫无章法的顶弄下错乱颠倒错乱：发型狼藉不堪，眼妆也被晕开，将面容衬得愈加苍白。肌肤同样是通透又病态的青白色，上面铺了一层汗，在没有温度的灯下光芒四射。紧紧咬合的地方各种黏腻液体混在一起，被撞出的白沫糊在仿佛深不可测的道口。那是他不曾想象也不愿亲眼确认的淫靡光景。  
乐屋的门反锁了。锁起来反而更危险，无处可逃也无处呼救。谈何呼救呢，骄傲的皇帝在这一刻甚至不敢出声，只小心翼翼地挡着脸啜泣。令人窒息的快感里他终于抛掉了理智，又冷不防想起那句台词——“不带点强奸的意味，也就没有爱情了。”果然是爱情啊，连崩溃都是令人着迷。他迷迷糊糊地想。难怪卡索尼娅会对卡里古拉说，你不能否认爱情。  
所以他颤抖着下腹攀上高潮，终于在对方有一点凉的臂弯里声嘶力竭地哭喊出声：我想要，我爱你。他随即如愿以偿地被填满，本能地绷紧上身仰起头时乏力地挑了唇角，心满意足地想，无助潮湿的甜言蜜语能把人骗去给他摘月亮就好了。


End file.
